liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Woody (507)
Woody, A.K.A. Experiment 507, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to eat wood at a rapid pace. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". Bio Experiment 507 was the 507th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to eat wood at a rapid rate. 507 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Against statistically unlikely (but not impossible) odds, several experiment pods landed in one location: Mrs. Hasagawa's yard, 507's pod being one of them. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Mrs. Hasagawa mistook 507's pod for an apricot and placed it in a colander for later consumption along with numerous other pods. When Lilo and Stitch redecorated Mrs. Hasagawa's front yard without her permission, she was less than thrilled with the results, but decided to thank them for their hard work with the "apricots". The pods were then revealed, but before Lilo and Stitch could stop her, she washed them with a watering can and thus activated the experiments. After his activation, 507 began to carry out his primary function by gnawing on one of the wooden beams that supported Mrs. Hasagawa's awning. Seeing him as a mere stray cat, she petted him and called him "kitty". When Lilo questioned this, Mrs. Hasagawa explained that several "unusual" stray cats come to live with her, the "kitties" turning out to be more experiments. The wooden beam 507 was gnawing on then crashed down, taking half of the awning with it. Lilo and Stitch believed the experiments to be a danger to Mrs. Hasagawa and, along with Jumba and Pleakley, decided to capture them all. Lilo was eventually able to capture 507 by placing a long plank of wood on the ground leading into a container, and the experiment nibbled right into his capture. 507 and the other experiments were about to be taken away, but were returned to Mrs. Hasagawa when Lilo and Stitch saw how much she cared for them. 507 was then named Woody. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Woody, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Woody participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Woody made an appearance in Season 2 of the Stitch! anime along with Hammerface, Babyfier, Link, and Spike. It is revealed that Hämsterviel reverted these experiments to evil using a recording of Angel's song, thus enabling them to wreak havoc on the island. Biology Appearance Woody is a brown beaver-like experiment with black eyes, grey-tipped antennae, grey patches around his eyes and markings on his tail, a pink stomach from the chin down, light yellow buckteeth and beetle-like mandibles. Woody's mandibles receive a minor redesign in Stitch!, as there is now a prong on the outside of them. Special Abilities Woody can eat through wood very quickly by using his pincers. Trivia *Woody's pod color is blue. *In the English dub of the Stitch! anime episode "Link-age", Reuben states that Woody's favorite type of sandwich is anything fibrous. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Mrs. Hasagawa's experiments Category:Males Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen Category:Recurring Experiments